


A Night So Dark

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [23]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: In the wake of the Battle of Exegol, nightmares continue to haunt Rey's sleep.But nightmares no longer have the power they once had over her.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	A Night So Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/2/20 prompt: Darling, I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream.

She wakes, gasping, pulled from a nightmare so familiar, so terrifying, a part of her wants to run and hide and never look back.

Once more she had stood before herself, light versus dark, good versus evil. It’s her _but not her_ , but mostly she’d been terrified that one day it _could_ be her.

A warm, familiar nose nuzzles into her neck, and she hears, “You okay, sweetheart?”

At one time she would have been unsure, her path, her future, so uncertain.

But friends and family fill her life now, and with her love lying beside her . . .

“I am now.”


End file.
